Perfection Never Goes To Plan
by Nixxii-Cullen
Summary: A bet made to get two people together, ends up causing a rift which could change everyones world and ruin what could be true love. ExB AU AH


**Nixxii really should update her other stories.  
Nixxii really shouldn't start writing a new fic at 1.45 am because she can't sleep  
Nixxii really shouldn't listen to Lady Gaga at said time **

**Nixxii really needs to stop referring to herself in 3rd person **

**This is a bit different from my other stories, not as fluffy as i normally do them. With a lot more lemon-y-goodness !!!!  
**

**Oh well, enjoy ..............**

* * *

Leaning against my car I stumped out my cigarette on the floor with my foot, watching as the Cheer squad left the gym.

They exited in groups of three or four, laughing about the misfortunes of some poor underclassmen no doubt. Each girl donned the cliché short shirt and barely-there shirt, completing the look with pig-tail plaits.

I stared at the group, not really seeing them, waiting for the person I was here to see.

I snorted as two girls saw me and giggle, pushing out their already surgically enhanced chests. _typical school girl sluts_.

Finally the last of the squad exited the gym and made their way over to the car park. They seemed to be laughing about something, but judging by the blush on one of their faces, it wasn't about a freshman.

"Cullen, what the fuck are you waiting for? I'm freezing my balls of in here!" I groaned as my friends voice bounded out of the open window, alerting the girls to my presence.

They looked at me, smirking before one of the three sauntered over. The other two hung back, smug grins hanging of their way too made up faces.

"Shut your face Whitlock" I growled as she approached , hoping she wouldn't here me.

She spoke before he had the chance to reply.

"Cullen, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear at the party on Saturday" she folded her arms over her naturally huge chest, pushing them even further out against the thin material. If I weren't here on business I'd be tapping that tonight.

"Yeah you made it clear. Problem is, my little brother is still at home in front of the piano, instead of in his room, with you on top. So I wanna know why I'm not getting what I asked for." I mimicked her pose, trying to look as serious as I could.

"Listen, Cullen, you asked me to get your brother out of his shell. You did _not_ ask me to fuck him. If that's what you wanted, then you came to the wrong girl. You'd be better asking Denali, she's always up for a fuck."

I growled at the mention of the school bike, knowing that I would get nothing from her apart from a bad case of the clap.

"I said get him laid and dammit Swan, you said you could do it. So don't play the Virgin Mary now, we all know the football team has already scored when it comes to you and you're bitches."

"Such charming manners. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No but Hale seems to like it, so why don't you keep you opinion to yourself" She huffed at the mention of her cheer captain, Rosalie Hale, one of the bitches stood behind us. Not that I would say that to her face. That was too good a piece of ass to give up.

"Watch it Cullen, or I'll make sure you'll be getting off by yourself for the next month."

"Keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep my tongue in mine and Rose's mouth baby girl."

She gritted her teeth and turned on her heel, marching back to the other two. They waltzed of towards the bright yellow Porsche parked in a reserved bay, climbing in one at a time.

My Rose turned around before getting in though, to give me the universal sign for 'call me'.

Normally that shit would repulse me and I would move onto the next piece of ass I could find, but she had me whipped.

Yeah, I'm a man and I'll admit it, I've been pussy whipped. But Damn it was worth it, that chick was flexible.

I waited until they had peeled out of the lot, before climbing into my Jeep.

"You are a fucking Jackass, you know that right"

"Yeah, deal with it bitch" I wasn't in the mood for a morality lecture.

"Edward will kill you if he finds out you paid Swan to fuck him"

"Shit Whitlock, who mentioned anything about her getting paid!"

"How else did you get her to agree to fuck him them? Swan ain't a slut"

"No, but she can't resist a challenge"

"Not following big man."

"Jesus, I thought you were smart," I revved up the engine and reversed out of the lot, avoiding eye contact with the smug son of a bitch sat next to me.

"I am, you're just too thick to make this make sense."

"What the fuck?"

"My point exactly."

"Shut it."

"so come on o' great one, how you get her to agree?" I grinned at the memory of the football after party on Saturday.

"Well, it turns out that our little Bella has a thing for the sweet virginal Edward. Weren't so hard to convince her that he was interested, then I played on her competitive nature"

"You bet her she could sleep with him"

"Got it in one. Except Swan ain't the love 'em and leave 'em type. So once her and little Eddie have done the deed, they can start the whole dating thing."

"And this helps you how"

"Easy I get the pleasure of knowing I helped my little brother." I am a shit liar, I know that, but I'm hoping Whitlock would keep his trap shut and drop it.

"Bullshit." There is no god. "when have you ever done anything to help Edward? What's really in it for you."

I gripped the wheel tighter, trying to think of a convincing lie. I wasn't like I could tell him the truth. 'Oh yeah Jazz, I'm hoping that if Swan and Edward can give it a real go, then Hale will see the light and realise that I'm perfect boyfriend material, instead of a steady fuck.'

I might as well just cut off my balls and hand them over right now.

I settled with the easiest thing I could think of.

"Fuck you."

He snorted and leaned is head against the window.

We drove the next few miles in silence, before he spoke up,

"Drop me off at Brandon's"

Shit, he would wanna go where Swan and Hale were. Bitches were gonna think I was stalking them.

"Why you wanna go there? Thought Brandon said no fucking during the season."

"Shut it bitch, season don't start till next month, gotta get it while I can."

I didn't see the point in that stupid rule. Brandon would fuck six ways to Sunday out of season, but as soon as the baseball started again, he was going dry.

I don't see the reasoning behind that, I mean I normally had some bitch on her knees before a game anyway, and we won the state championship. How football and baseball are different when it comes to getting any, I'll never understand.

I took the turn leading to Brandon's house, seeing the Porsche parked in the drive.

I let Jasper out the jeep and watched as he let himself in.

I restarted the engine, revving it loudly, letting them all know I was leaving.

BPOV

How the fuck does someone like Edward Cullen have such a jackass as a brother. There was no way they were from the same genetic pool.

I lied on my queen sized bed, still in my cheer uniform. Edward Cullen was perfection personified, with a body that Adonis would smite a city for. He could play the piano better than Beethoven himself and could outsmart Einstein.

Yet he was blatantly ignorant to my obvious attempts at flirting.

I had tried everything, I attended every party help at the Cullen mansion, in hopes of stumbling upon him. I went to every orchestra performance the school held, just to hear him play.

I even joined the fucking cheerleading squad to try and get him to notice me. Apparently though, none of this is enough to attract the Greek god himself.

So imagine my surprise when his jackass of a brother tells me that he likes me.

I mean when a guy ignores you for two years, you don't normally get his brother telling you that its you he jacks of to, (Greek god, not asshole brother.)

But if Emmett Cullen is anything to go by, Edward liked me just as much as I did him.

And then came the Bet.

Emmett bet me that I wouldn't be able to get him to get with me by the end of the year. Not the most conventional way of getting the guy, but hell its been two fucking years, I'm getting desperate.

If he brushed me off and told me Emmett was a lying asshole, then I could throw it at him that it was a bet.

If he wanted me then I could tell him I've always wanted him too and no-one needs to know about the bet.

Perfect plan.

* * *

**Nixxii _Really_ loves reviews**

**(Nixxii needs psychological help - Nixxii's sister)**

**:D**

_**Over and Out **_

_**Ms. Nixxii C**_

_**x x**_


End file.
